


How To Cuddle Your Dark Lord

by ghaskan



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 03:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10324709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghaskan/pseuds/ghaskan
Summary: Sonia and Gundam engage in a battle of epic proportions with cuddles at stake.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmy/gifts).



“Tanaka-san, could we please cuddle for a while?”

Tanaka Gundam recoiled at these words, shielding his bright red face with his scarf. What on all seven hells did the Dark Queen seek to accomplish with such a foul request? After all, when he and Sonia Nevermind had formed their dark pact in ages past (during the previous week, to be precise), Gundam had been careful to include a clause in their contract that read as follows:

_Due to the poisonous qualities of the Overlord of Ice’s accursed blood, the Dark Queen is forbidden from coming in contact with him until her powers have fully awakened. Only then will she be able to advance past the Forbidden One’s barrier without having to forfeit her life._

And yet, the she-cat had the audacity of proposing they prematurely engage in such an activity! Nevertheless, those outrageous words proved to have a dangerous effect – they inflicted serious damage upon his barrier. Gundam would have to be swift about repairing it, lest the Dark Queen succeed in breaking it at last. Failure to respect her increasing power level would only spell doom for them both.

Unfortunately, refusing her request outright proved to be impossible even for the Overlord of Ice himself. How powerful the Dark Queen’s aura had grown! Gundam knew that he needed to tread with utmost caution.

“Before I can present you with my answer, I must raise a question of my own: why, she-cat?”

Sonia appreciated Tanaka-san’s eccentric nature, but sometimes his behaviour made it all too difficult for them to carry out the earthly interactions her teenage girl heart yearned for.  Although she had been successful in convincing him to come watch old school Japanese dramas with her, they were sitting at opposite edges of the sofa, leaving an empty seat as a reminder of the rift which remained between them. However, Sonia was determined to close it once and for all, and few could match a princess’ resolve.

“Well then, allow me to also reply with another question of my own: _why not_?”

Kuh! She was raising a fine point, but the Forbidden One refused to yield so easily! After all, he possessed the perfect counter to her attack.

“Have I not told you about the perils of the poison coursing through my accursed veins? If you come too close to me, you will be forfeiting your life! Do you truly wish to cuddle to the point of sacrificing your own existence?”

It was the end of the line for Gundam’s excuses! Sonia extended her arm, her palm open, and said firmly, “Yes, I do indeed wish to cuddle to that extent! However, I shall not do something as foolish as risking my life, which belongs not only to me but also to the people of my country. I will say it only this once, Tanaka Gundam, so listen well. I am immune to this poison you speak of!”

“H-how?! This cannot be! This ancient poison is a one-of-a-kind concoction brewed with the intent of condemning the Forbidden One to eternal solitude, preventing him from coming in contact with lowly humans…”

“As you have said, I am the Dark Queen! I have renounced my humanity long ago, in my pursuit for powers beyond the grasp of a mere human. Your poison’s strength pales in comparison to the might of my dark arts, now that I have fully awakened!”

“Kuh! The stars have aligned, and your astral level has rose to match even mine…” Gundam raised his scarf to cover his face, leaving only his eyes and burning ears visible. “I-I cannot… refuse your request any longer, can I? Do as you wish, she-cat…”

The Dark Queen’s aura had grown so strong that Gundam found himself unable to look directly at her, and instead watched in glances as she moved closer to where he was sitting. The Four Dark Devas of Destruction popped from his sleeves, chirping happily at her sight. His heart rate shot up after the Dark Queen laid her head on his stiff shoulder, and his mind scattered all over the place, rendering him unable to speak.

In the meantime, the Dark Devas climbed up Gundam’s arms until they reached his shoulders, breaking the seal which had spellbound their master. Their crusade also caught Sonia’s attention, making her raise her head to look at them. “How cute~! Say, Tanaka-san, why don’t we have the Four Dark Devas join us?”

“Hmph. Well, why not? I accept your proposal,” Gundam said. After all, having the Four Dark Devas involved would reduce the effect the Dark Queen’s Aura had on him.

“Well, then.” Sonia straightened her back, and then huddled closer so that her right shoulder touched Gundam’s left. The Dark Devas took the cue, and spread themselves among the pair’s shoulders. Sonia tilted her head until she could feel San-D and Jum-P’s fluffy fur brushing against her cheek. Gundam, for his part, had become paralyzed once more, but Cham-P would have none of it, and nibbled at his ear. The sharp pain caused by the hamster’s teeth brought him back to reality. Cham-P and Maga-Z chirped, demanding that Gundam should also lower his head if they all were to cuddle properly. After releasing a resigned sigh, Gundam followed Sonia’s example, but he came in contact with not only the Four Dark Devas, but also Sonia’s soft hair.

After a few minutes, Gundam’s ears stopped burning as the six of them drifted into the land of dreams. At one point during his sleep, Gundam seized Sonia’s hand, curling his fingers around it. The Overlord of Ice would regret his action after finding out that the Dark Queen was the first to wake up from their slumbering, resulting in yet another battle of epic proportions, but that is a story for another time…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it!  
> This was my contribution to the 2017 Valentine's Gift Exchange!


End file.
